


Chain of Command

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Boot Worship, Businessmen, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Xemnas, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Multi, Obedience, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Strapping, Sub Axel, Submission, Subspace, Suits, Switch Saix, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix's relationships with Xemnas and Axel have always been kept separate. He has no trouble falling in line at his master's word, but a lot more bringing his submissive to heel.</p><p>Xemnas suggests a firmer hand may be needed. His, after all, was the one to tame Saix.</p><p>For the prompt: XemAkuSai 'submit'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

Axel had kind of expected to be... more impressed. The building set some kind of precedent for the man running it, and it was a _very tall_ building. He could only imagine that Saix's boss had either designed the place or moved in with something to prove. It lent itself well to the mental images Axel had started concocting since day one.

Work and play had always been separate, in his relationship with Saix. He was the professional sort, giving fierce focus to the object of it (which made him one _hell_ of a dom) and laying down strict rules. No impromptu visits to the office, no disturbances when he brought his work home.

It had come as kind of a shock when Saix sat him down and informed him that he was going to start sleeping with his boss, the CEO of Organization K.H. Even more of a shock when he told Axel that he wanted to submit to Xemnas, not dominate him. It was the first indication he was dating a switch, and the first time either of them expressed the desire to take another partner.

That actually hadn't been an issue. They'd already established that an open relationship was okay with them both. So... Axel had said it was fine by him, and spent months trying to wrap his head around the image of his boyfriend with his head bowed and neck collared. Having never met or even seen the guy, Axel’s mental picture of Saix's dom was a blurry amalgamation of features Axel thought were either sexy, or hilarious; usually both. The idea of Saix being put under a desk by a tiny, button-nosed blonde was frequent masturbatory fodder.

But now... he was going to meet him. Xemnas Shidousha. The dom of his dom. He was going to see their dynamic play out first-hand and, at _last_ , find out how anyone could ever convince his feral beast of a boyfriend to crawl under their heel.

This was definitely a man worthy of respect, which was why Axel had put zero effort into his appearance. The last impression he wanted to make was that he would cater to _him_ , just because he did for Saix.

The glass doors unlocked with a click, the intercom Axel had buzzed through fizzling to silence. He strode through and took a good look at the empty building, abandoned by all but the cleaning staff, and navigated his way towards the elevators. If he remembered correctly, none of them would operate without a security pass... so he'd have to wait for Saix to come down to get him. A quick glance at his phone told him that he was on his way.

So he waited. Wondered if Saix would greet him half-fucked and mussed. Was _slightly_ disappointed when the doors slid open to reveal him to be as flawless as he was when he'd left that morning.

He'd used to find it kind of surreal to see Saix in crisp black three-piece suits, long hair pulled back into tidy ponytails. The guy Axel had known growing up was suited to either leather or nothing at all, but before long the look started to really _do_ something for him.

It made Saix look... important.

“Axel,” he greeted without particular warmth, approaching his lover who knew better than to take it for coldness. Axel smirked at him, noting that there was still a subtle difference in him already... but it wasn't something he could put his finger on.

“At your beck and call.”

“Hn. Follow me,” he instructed, leading him right back into the elevator. Way too unaffected for Axel's liking, so he slid his hands up over his shoulders as he followed.

“What, no 'hello'? No 'thanks for coming'?” Axel protested. Saix swatted his hands away carelessly, wasting no time in letting him know who was in charge at the moment.

“Did I give you permission to touch?” Saix tapped his card against a keypad next to a handful of buttons separate from the others, lighting them up. He pressed the button for the very top floor.

“Do I need yours, or _his?_ ” Axel grinned. “What do you call him, by the way? Boss? What do _I_ call him?”

“You shouldn't need to call him anything,” Saix answered pointedly. “'Sir' will do, if necessary.”

There was a nice, implicit message that Axel received – he was still expressly Saix's, not here to be shared with his boss. Which pleased him more than the idea of a straight-up threesome, actually, because a touch of possessiveness went a long way with his kinks.

“Got it,” he confirmed, casually sinking into the corner of the elevator. Saix followed, blocking him almost entirely with his body.

“I expected there would be no effort to make yourself presentable,” he commented, hardly touching him but to run fingers over Axel's hair. It was gentle in a way that was clearly reserving strength.

“You never specified,” Axel pointed out, far too smugly. The fingers coiled and gave his hair a sharp tug – not the usual strong, slow pull, but a clear reprimand, one that stung and Axel had to close his eyes against.

“Ngh-...”

“No backtalk tonight. You know my expectations.”

A little jolt of heat settled in Axel's veins and spread. “You want to show off how well you've trained me.”

“We both know who likes to show off between us.” His hand left his hair, but Saix didn't take his hand off him entirely. Nails ghosted against his throat, which Axel invited with a tilt of his head. “I'm warning you, do not test his patience, or mine.”

“Right,” Axel purred. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

The sneer on Saix's face demonstrated exactly what he thought of the sarcasm, but he didn't have time for another reprimand before the doors opened. His nails dug in briefly as he pulled away, and it left such a lingering sensation behind that Axel needed a second to snap out of it and follow.

Silent, Saix led him past the empty reception area to a pair of frosted doors, the glass too thick to see even shadows through. He knocked shortly, and if Axel really concentrated, he thought he could hear papers being rustled and put away.

“Enter.”

One of Axel's favored images of a reedy man with a Napoleon complex shattered. He wasn't sure he'd expected a voice like that – deep, rich, smooth. A minute shiver ran down Saix's spine at the deep command in it, and he pushed the door open.

“Sir. I've brought him, as you requested.”

Axel had originally planned on waltzing in like he owned the place, swagger like the peacock he was and lay it all out without words. He'd wanted to make it obvious that he wasn't the type of simpering sub who could be controlled by just any guy with a forceful tone.

That kind of went out the window. He felt caught in Xemnas's stare, the intrigue in those burning eyes so slight that Axel couldn't help but feel... lacking.

He really was under-dressed.

Xemnas moved his chair back slightly. “Excellent. I have been _immensely_ curious...”

Without touching him at all, Saix guided him right to the uncluttered desk. “Axel, my partner.”

There was something of a challenge in the air between him and Xemnas, a sort of appraisal of 'the other man'. Axel decided to cover for it the only way he knew how – he bowed his head with a flourish and a declaration of, “It's an _honor_.”

“Yes,” Xemnas said tonelessly. “I imagine it is.”

Saix shot him a chilly sidelong look. Privately, Axel actually felt somewhat chastened, but wasn't going to let that show to either of them.

“You mentioned he had... attitude.”

“You talk about me?” It slipped out; Saix didn't often talk about Xemnas at home, but Axel also didn't ask.

Saix ignored the outburst. “Yes, sir. He'll use any opportunity to run his mouth.”

“Best occupy it,” Xemnas observed, eyes giving a critical run over Axel's body. He could almost feel it like something tangible, awakening nerves.

“It will be, sir,” Saix confirmed, running his hand down the back of Axel's neck. Reflexively he tensed, but had relaxed with an exhale an instant later.

“With what, exactly? Do you keep a ball gag in the second drawer?”

Once again, it was like he hadn't even spoken. Xemnas ignored his cheek, instructing Saix, “I'd like him on his knees, and I'd like to see what power you have over him.”

Saix turned to Axel, dragging the hand on his neck around to his jaw and gripping hard. With a slight pull and no words, he urged Axel down to one knee, and he went without a fight.

Xemnas was watching. Closely.

“Ngh...” Axel gazed up at Saix, his jaw being pried open wide enough to make speaking a challenge. Axel tried to, anyway.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Xemnas's face.

“Of course,” Saix sighed. He drew away and backhanded him.

It didn't _hurt_ so much as shock, although Axel had expected nothing less. His head turned sharply with the impact, stinging, and he grinned at the floor.

“Am I low enough, yet?” he inquired, almost teasing.

“You'll be told when you're low enough.” Saix took one step back to push him down with a polished shoe on Axel's shoulder, coercing him down near-flat to the floor.

His head was forced to bow before it could become uncomfortable, a strained breath pressed from his lungs, but Axel felt far from beaten. He was kind of delighting in this, fighting back without _fighting_. Saix was right; he did like showing off, and it was hard to do that while also letting Saix have his way completely.

Did Xemnas know how well he could take a beating? How he could break Saix out of his cold composure, turn him into a wild and passionate mess?

At the moment, Xemnas was vaguely amused... but they were only getting started.

Axel inhaled as deeply as he could to speak with a dramatically breathy quality. “Mm, whatever you say.”

“These clothes are disgraceful,” Saix noted with distaste, dragging his foot along his back and rucking up the t-shirt. “I want you out of them.”

“I'd love to, but even I can't strip on the floor,” Axel purred.

“He challenges you a great deal,” Xemnas observed idly. The words felt like a whip, to Saix.

“He loves to make a show of undermining me.” With a harder push to the ground, Saix stepped away and growled. “Strip. Now.”

Not sure whether or not he was pleased with himself, Axel sat up and hastened to obey. Xemnas watched him whip his shirt aside, Axel's head tilting back and looking to Saix for approval.

“Although, I see you do have control,” he mused, and met Saix's eye. “In your place, I would make it _very clear_.”

Saix returned his gaze steadily, but there was the faintest bit of longing in it before he returned to Axel. “All of it,” he ordered, stepping closer to loom over him. Straight-backed, intimidating to any man who couldn't match him... Xemnas rather enjoyed seeing him this way, and Axel was actually proving himself to be a flattering accessory.

Deftly, Axel worked off his jeans and tilted his head back more. He wanted to lean in and nuzzle Saix's thigh while he worked his hips bare, tempt him a little more... but it was starting to dawn on him that the cards he usually played were for a different game, not this.

Saix watched him lose every article of clothing, and reached down to pull his hair in reward. It was slow and brief, but still enough to lull Axel a little and draw a low moan out of him.

“Back down.”

Compliant, Axel sank again. He'd be good, while he figured out how to push back without pissing Saix off too much. One of Saix's gleaming shoes was slid under his nose.

“Now, show me how grateful you are that I forgave your sass,” Saix prompted, smirking. Immediately, Axel bowed his head lower to kiss the top of it, lips meeting the cold smooth-rough surface and breathing in the subtle warmth of leather polish. One hand wrapped around Saix's calf.

“He hasn't given you permission to touch him,” Xemnas reminded him sharply.

Saix slid out of his reach. “Do you want to be denied even this, Axel?”

“No,” he answered promptly, almost indignant.

“Respectfully.” Once again, Xemnas had told him off for something Saix might have normally let pass... if one considered having his back or thighs split by a whip 'a pass'. Axel's eyes narrowed.

“Respectfully, _no_.”

Saix's foot met his shoulder again and forced him straight to the ground this time. His groan was one of protest, but Axel didn't fight it.

“... No, _sir_ , I don't.”

“Still, a little too much attitude,” Xemnas determined sternly. “Saix, come.”

Immediately, Saix drew away from Axel to go to his side instead. Burning a little, Axel drew his head up high enough to see.

With only a gesture, Xemnas brought Saix to his knees without resistance and slid his fingers over his jaw. “Allow him to watch. He may glean something.”

Saix murmured his deferential affirmative, and Axel lifted his head properly. Some of the prickling warmth – irritation, humiliation – was already finding a different track to run down, directly influenced by his stirring erection.

Xemnas was taking Saix's hair down from its sleek ponytail, and he tilted his head back to let it fall loose. It was the first step to undressing him, the jacket being the next to go.

When Xemnas spoke again, it took Axel a second to realize that it was to him, and not Saix.

“I doubt you are not aware of the benefits of submission... You would not be in the position you are, were that the case.” Pulling Saix by his tie, he drew him into his lap to kiss him, and the response was fascinating. Sliding his legs apart, Saix fit himself over Xemnas's lap and met the kiss without melting... but he was still clearly giving in, despite his strong posture.

Axel swallowed. They made a nice picture... and he was _very_ interested to see Saix giving over control. Xemnas took from the kiss more than he gave, sliding one hand up into Saix's hair and grasping firmly. The quiet growl was on the very edge of protest, and Xemnas drew him back with the subtlest trace of amusement.

Punishment, a small one, for allowing Axel to get the better of him. The strands were released for Xemnas to begin idly undoing buttons, and Saix reached back to grip the edges of the chair and give full access.

Slowly, Axel started to sit up when his neck started to ache. He kind of expected to be told off again, but no such thing happened.

“His strength is what I find most appealing,” Xemnas divulged. “I imagine we have that in common. While I prefer to have that power under me, you've put it over you... And then resisted.”

The shirt was slipped back and off of Saix's shoulders. Axel's eyes were drawn to every flex and twitch of muscle, Saix rotating his shoulders to let the fine material slide down his arms.

“Yes, sir,” he agreed, compelled to answer.

Xemnas draped the shirt over his desk. “That is what I have difficulty understanding. Do you want him to touch you?”

That didn't sound like an offer, but Axel sure as hell hoped it had been. “ _Yes_ , sir.”

Leaning in, Xemnas started to kiss a slow line from Saix's shoulder to his throat. “He is yours, pet. Do you think he deserves attention, yet?”

As he went, Saix tilted his head fluidly. “If it pleases you, sir, I'd like him to show how sorry he is first.”

“It would please me.” He kissed just behind his jaw. Axel bit down on a smirk.

Al _right_ , punishment. Defying his own expectations, he was also kind of getting off on the two of them talking like that, about him.

“Come here, Axel.” Saix's voice was low and defied argument, and Axel didn't need to be told that strutting wouldn't be welcome. Arousal tapered defiance and kept him on his knees, winding up at Xemnas's feet and eyeing them from the floor.

Xemnas smoothed Saix's hair and dug his teeth into his throat, just a little bit, before sitting back to let him work. Saix only spared Axel a glance, but was very pleased with him on the ground, wanting to put him in his place before deigning to touch him.

“Now, tell us _why_ you were showing me disrespect.”

“Power,” Axel purred, answering truthfully. “Like he said. I like seeing you exert yours, and I like making you use it.”

“It isn't up to you to dictate when I use my power, it is?”

“No.” Privately, Axel said otherwise – everyone could be manipulated, and he knew how to incite Saix into cracking the whip. He was learning the new rules, even now, figuring out which could be bent or broken to get what he wanted.

“Hn.” Saix lifted his chin and saw no trace of a lie. “Better. Before I touch you, you're going to apologize. And mean it, or you'll keep going until you're sincere.”

Eyes flickered to Xemnas. He already knew his sincerity was going to be judged by them both. “I'm sorry for challenging you.”

“Hm.” Xemnas's eyes locked with Axel's.

Saix's expression betrayed nothing, and as expected, he deferred. “What do you think, sir?”

“He met my eyes. Surely someone more contrite would bow their head.”

“I agree.” Saix shot Axel a reproving glare. “Eyes on the floor, this time.”

Confused heat prickled down his spine, and Axel bowed his head fully. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what, Axel? Be specific.”

He bit back a sarcastic response. “Trying to undermine you. Manipulate you. I'm sorry.”

Xemnas toyed with Saix's hair and considered Axel's prostration, but it had been enough to earn touch in Saix's estimation. Reaching down, Saix cupped his jaw to tilt it up, and Axel's eyes slipped briefly closed.

With a jolt, he realized the anticipatory buzz made that simple touch _rewarding_.

Just to let him feel the strength of his hands, Saix dragged his thumb hard over Axel's jawline and made a quiet sound, a response to Xemnas's fingers kneading a slow path down his chest. Eyes opened again and Axel watched his hands, pleased when they began to work on Saix's belt.

His cock twitched, and Saix smirked as he let go. He leaned back farther and braced himself on the desk, his belt smoothly removed and left within reach. Xemnas didn't strip him any more than that, only unzipping his slacks to access him.

In that moment, Axel may as well not have been there at all. He'd come into this knowing the hierarchy, but damn did he ever feel it now – he was only worthy of attention when Xemnas let Saix give it, and that was simultaneously crushing and hot. Reflexively, Axel grasped for what little power he had, and thought hard about how to use it.

He kept his head mostly down, and watched.

Not protesting being teased, Saix watched Xemnas's fingers skim the front of his pants and spoke after a moment. “Where would it suit you for me to position him, sir?”

“Hm...” Giving a slow scan to both Saix and Axel in turn, Xemnas pulled the two of them back from the desk and indicated that he should rise. “Put him against the desk. I'd like to watch you, for the moment.”

Languidly climbing back onto his feet, Saix turned to Axel and slid his fingers around his neck as though intending to choke him. Axel exhaled, only just audible.

“Such a shame we didn't bring a collar for you,” Saix mused.

“Wouldn't mind being collared all the time,” Axel suggested with a subdued note, expecting his grip to tighten. Instead, Saix chuckled briefly.

“I know you wouldn't.” Reaching back, he gripped the hair at the base of Axel's neck and hauled him up, amused by his breathless groan. He gave in so easily, when his hair was pulled... It was almost more effective than a leash. Steering him around, he bent Axel over the desk and muttered silkily, “How fortunate. You can practice keeping your head down.”

Bracing himself against the desk, Axel closed his eyes and reined in the need to banter back at him. God, he felt hot, and he really couldn't tell how much of it was shame when he'd formerly been convinced he didn't have any.

“Such an improvement, already,” Xemnas murmured.

Tracing a finger down his spine, Saix felt the tension there, and a rush in his own chest. “He wouldn't risk having further privileges revoked now. Would you, Axel?”

He shivered once. “No.”

“As I thought.” Saix palmed over his ass, knowing Axel was expecting pain and amusing himself by not giving it to him yet.

Axel arched a little, his breathing picking up when he was teased. He was tempted to say something that'd get him slapped where he wanted to be, but he doubted it'd go over well with Xemnas...

He didn't think he could deal with Saix being ordered away from him, right now. Patience. He just needed to have patience.

Saix ran his hand along the unmarked flesh before giving it a light slap.

“Nn-...” The sound only escaped because he'd anticipated _more_. Axel remained braced, inhaling deeply.

Xemnas smirked. Saix was so aware of his gaze on him, wanting to please him and feeling every satisfied expression in his gut. Running his hands back up, he traced over scratch marks he'd left in the past – Axel's back was a masterpiece of lines, and he no doubt would've liked Saix to leave more.

Indeed, Axel was buzzing inside his skin, and nails brought that sensation right to the surface. His exhale was slow, controlled, and _not_ a moan.

“He's used to 'more', isn't he,” Xemnas observed, amused by the teasing and liking the way Saix was conducting himself.

“He's learned to expect harder, but I'm not certain he's earned it.”

There was only one big weapon in his arsenal, and Axel used it. “Please...”

Surprised, Saix smirked. “Begging already?” he taunted, but rewarded him by pressing his opened fly against Axel's ass to let him feel how hard he was. Familiar with doing much the same thing to Saix, Xemnas's smirk broadened.

“ _Nn_...” With a soft hum, Axel's hips rocked back just slightly. “Yes.”

Running his hand up his spine again, Saix pushed his hair aside to grip the back of his neck and stilled Axel's hips with the other hand. The pressure against him was constant, but he resisted the want to grind against him. “Your voice is so lovely when you beg. I'd like to hear some more.”

His groan was low and breathy. “Please, Saix.”

“Very well.” Drawing back, Saix reached for his belt. “You're behaving much better than usual, and that merits a reward.”

He let Axel hear the heavy drag of the buckle against the desk, giving him _some_ warning of what was to come. With a catch of his breath, Axel tried to arch and brace, getting the distinct sense that his patience was paying off.

Behind them, Xemnas hummed, pleased.

Saix folded the thick leather in his hand, teasing one last time by running it from the back of his leg to the crease of his ass, but no higher. “Lower. Legs spread and bring this back towards me more.”

“Nngh...”

To Axel's annoyance, his knees shook when he obeyed, and he bit down on nothing in lieu of the gag he wished he had. Watching him tremble only made Saix's smirk take on a brief feral edge, drinking in the weakness like a sweet wine. One hand braced on the small of his back, partly to let Axel feel he was being kept down.

Then he drew his hand back and brought the leather down against his ass with a ringing slap.

Axel's hiss was clipped, trying to restrain it even as he relished the sting. He shuddered again against the unyielding desk.

Xemnas spoke. “I don't care for silence.”

Saix let the sting ripple and fade as he leaned down, murmuring next to his ear. “Go on. Let us hear you.”

He knew there was a risk of Axel talking back if he allowed noise, but disobeying Xemnas was outside consideration. Still, he was proved right when Axel huffed a harsh breath and purred, “Maybe you should hit harder, then.”

Saix sighed, and privately decided to reserve his punishment for a short while. He'd see if Axel thought he'd been let off the hook. In the meanwhile, he saw no reason not to give him precisely what he wanted.

The next three hits had more strength behind them, lashing so hard against Axel's ass that he thought he might've been struck with the buckle. He shifted, both into and away from the pain.

“Ngh-... _Nn_...”

The belt struck cross-wise over red marks, leaving Saix's favored 'X' branded against his skin. The redness faded into existence, welts raised and sensitive.

“Ah, fuck...” Axel desperately cursed against the hard surface.

“Very nice,” Xemnas praised.

Roughly, Saix grabbed Axel by the inside of his thigh and pried his legs farther apart. “For the insubordination,” he growled, and then the leather slapped the back of his balls – lighter than the last few strikes but still hard enough to send hot pain racing up his body. Axel almost buckled, groan sharp.

“ _Saix_...”

It seemed a good time to give him a small break. Smirking, Saix ran the belt down the length of his cock, keeping him shaky and panting.

“Ah... Hn...”

“This is a sight I love...” Saix spoke, his voice a low rumble, and let go of his thigh. His thumb ran harshly over the marks left on his ass.

Axel's groan tapered to a purr. Now that he was getting what he wanted and he'd figured out how to get it, his head was... heavier, hazier. “Fuck... Thank you...”

“So, you _can_ learn.” Saix gave a gentle slap of the belt to his hip. “Will you need something to bite down on?”

Actually grateful for the offer, Axel's lips parted more. “Yes, please.”

“Hm...” Saix stepped back to give the room a quick sweep for something to gag him with. If he hadn't been using it, giving him his belt to clamp down on had some appeal... but instead, Xemnas was removing his tie and holding it up in obvious instruction.

He didn't care if it was ruined, but it was still fine material, and Saix thought Axel unworthy of having something belonging to _Xemnas_ in his mouth. His eyebrows raised subtly, but he did not question him.

“Thank you, sir,” he murmured, taking it with care and turning back. He slid the silk between Axel's teeth and tied it securely, teeth immediately sinking into what little there was to the material.

It was thin and slippery, but Axel was no less thankful. The slight bite of fabric at the corners of his mouth was just as good. “Mngh...”

Adjusting his hold on the belt to give it a little more _sharpness_ , Saix whipped another 'X' against his ass. Axel cried out more freely with something in his mouth, and as Xemnas had wanted, it did nothing to stifle his volume. He sat back, observing with even more intensity.

Saix was just as pleased with that sound. He was lashing one thigh, then the other, creating a pattern of 'X's down his legs and only stopping just before the back of his knees. Axel's cries were short and sweet when he was struck, leaning into the desk heavily – he was weakened and hot, and the line between mortification and ecstasy had finally blurred into nonexistence, making them one in the same.

He melted as a firm hand ran up the inside of his thigh, Saix humming his approval and feeling his way to Axel's cock as though checking how hard he was... even though they both knew his erection was heavy and aching.

Behind them, Xemnas rose, and half of Saix's attention was on him immediately. Axel was moaning, and Xemnas was coming up behind him, stroking his hair and running the hand down his back. Saix's touches slowed as he straightened up into Xemnas's.

His hand slipped beneath his slacks and grasped Saix's ass like he owned it.

“Nn...”

Nails dug into Axel's hip, and he made a short sound into his makeshift gag like he was echoing Saix. Nonchalant, Xemnas pulled back Saix's hips to slide his pants down them, and with a short hiss he was accommodated.

“Very good,” he muttered. “Remarkable, how the removal of a suit makes you seem so wild...”

Praise made Saix shiver, his hands unconsciously rougher on Axel's skin and gripping his hips so hard they could puncture skin. Axel wanted to see, but feeling his control slip was _so_ much better and worked a familiar smugness through his haze.

Hands drifted over Saix idly. “Continue.”

“Yes, sir...”

Leaning over, Saix almost presented himself in the process of digging his teeth into Axel's neck. He tilted his head in offering, moaning again into the tie and letting himself slip back into his dreamy state of heat. Saix's teeth were grinding, a leg slipping between his...

Unbidden, a desperate sound left his throat. Saix basked in the feeling of Xemnas's wordless approval, his hands massaging circles around his hips, and all he could do was dig his nails harder into Axel and grind against him fleetingly. He was waiting for permission to please himself, and Axel was trying to give him pleasure more actively than was allowed. His hips rolled back, meeting Saix's bare arousal, and it'd be so _easy_ to grind against him or squeeze his legs together and fuck his thighs -

“Be still.”

Xemnas's command halted them both. Without thinking, Axel froze, and too late realized that he'd obeyed.

“Sir,” Saix acknowledged, a little strained, and slid his hips back. Despite the reflexive frustration at being denied pleasure, he was entertained by the total submission Axel was falling into, and bit down harder with the aim of breaking skin.

He deserved to be marked.

Xemnas smirked, having noticed at well. “Very good,” he commented to the pair of them, and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. He withdrew a key, delicate and silver, for the top desk drawer. He took all the time he desired and watched Axel fight with himself, unlocking it to remove a bottle of lube.

Since he'd listened to Xemnas's instruction, it was too late to just take it _back_. That left Axel in the position of struggling to keep still while Saix's teeth sank into him, breath catching frequently as pain shocked his nerves and pleasure soothed them.

Casually, Xemnas slicked his hand and reached around to stroke Saix's cock. He exhaled heavily at the first touch, but otherwise made no noise, the added stimulation affecting his entire body and helping him finally break the skin.

A bead of blood slipped down towards Axel's collarbone. That sensation, not the actual tear of teeth, was what made Axel moan loudest.

“Nn...” Saix tensed as Xemnas rolled his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. His strokes were so slow, an agonizing tease that was all the better for having something to _vent_ on. Saix continued to leave deep bites along Axel's shoulders, his nails driving claw-like into his sides.

The crescent marks seared, and Axel wondered if he'd draw blood from those too. “ _Mn_... Nn-m...”

Slicking him without real intent, Xemnas murmured, “Tell me how you'd take him.”

Raising his head just enough to speak, Saix kept his voice near Axel's ear. “I could spread his legs a little more and have him here, over the desk... or I could get him lower, on the floor where he deserves to be, drive him down into it...”

Interested, Axel's cock twitched and he bit down hard against the thin silk before he could embarrass himself. He closed his eyes, letting words wash over him and push him deeper into his lust-drunk state, overheating fast.

Xemnas's hand drifted away, slick fingers running up to Saix's entrance instead. Slow, again – slow brushes up and down the cleft, making him inhale shakily and adjust his legs to invite more. “Would you ravage him, brutal and fast? Or torture him with gentleness, slow touches, inattention?”

Despite himself, there wasn't a single tremor in Saix's voice. “If he earned it, I would start slow, never drawing out of him much, staying deep inside of him until he's going mad, desperate for more... Then I'd give him what he asked for – he wants it as hard as I'll give, wants to feel like he'll break at any moment...”

Axel's groan was more helpless than he even thought it'd be. In the vaguest way, he hoped it would tempt Saix into wanting _more_ , wanting badly enough to beg Xemnas to carry out his fantastic descriptions...

But Saix was already being rewarded for keeping Axel so far under his control, one finger pressed inside and seeking his prostate. “You know him well, he appears to want that very much. Remove his gag.”

He was a second behind in obeying. Saix gripped the desk as his sweet spot was teased, but unlatched from it to untie the knot. Given his experience with them, it took longer than it reasonable should have, but Axel couldn't have minded less. He didn't actually _want_ it gone, but he held back any sign of protest.

Steadily, Xemnas teased Saix's prostate with too-gentle thrusts of his finger. “Axel. Do you think you've earned it?”

It was the first time Xemnas had said his name. He noted that very distantly. Exhaling and stretching his jaw, Axel found his answer, sharp enough even in subspace to know the right one.

“No.”

“Don't you?” For those not familiar with it, Xemnas's intrigue was too subtle to pick up on. “You don't think you deserve my pet's attentions?”

Hearing the interest in his voice, Saix felt a vague swell of pride in Axel and reached up to pet his hair, periodically dragging nails though it. His breathing was heavy, rough with arousal. Shivering, Axel sank into the desk again, need incessantly smoldering.

“No, sir.”

“And why is that?”

His exhale was long and slow. “It's not up to me... Sir. You decide when I'm worthy.”

“Yes... I do.” Xemnas pressed a second finger into Saix at once, and he arched forward with a growl. At the same moment, he twisted the fingers in his hair and pulled Axel up slightly.

Nerves alight, Axel choked on a groan. Parts of him that were almost numb from being pinned to the desk for so long were regaining feeling, making him sore, and the tender lash marks were flaring... and it was all so _good_. He was feeling being _controlled_ so acutely, and he was so fucking into it.

“What do you think, pet? Will you appeal on his behalf?” Working Saix open slowly, Xemnas lowered his voice to a purr. “Or your own, perhaps?”

Saix shivered openly. Axel had never submitted to him as completely as he was now, and it was doing it for him just as much as Xemnas taking charge. “He has been unusually obedient, sir. He has progress still to make, but if he's to learn, perhaps a little positive reinforcement is called for.”

Feeling him shudder, Axel unconsciously tried to rock his hips back into Saix, as though offering some relief. He'd have been punished for it if they were alone together, but for the time being, Saix decided not to call any attention to it – he _wanted_ too badly, and Xemnas had not noticed.

“Right you are... The floor, then.” Twisting his fingers before drawing them out, Xemnas stepped back. He was amused by the animalistic image of his dignified Saix taking Axel on the ground like a bitch in heat, enough so to draw a laugh out of him. It was so brief and quiet that it was easy to miss.

“Nn...” Letting go of Axel, Saix used him as leverage to back off from the desk, thoroughly undone. His hair was wild, lips reddened by pressure and blood, usually flawless posture suffering in a minute way; if Xemnas weren't so intimately familiar with his body, it may have gone unnoticed. Everything he'd hoped to see from him, in truth.

“On your knees.”

By some miracle, Axel's arms only shook a little as he pushed himself up. The scraps of sense he'd managed to hold onto urged him to obey on a clearer space, and he moved around to sink to his knees in front of it instead. Strides proud and unconcerned over his nudity, Saix started by following only to move on to the very center of the room. He pointed to the floor in front of him.

“Come to me.”

Axel's head dropped forward slightly, too heavy to keep up, and he crawled to Saix without a retort. He'd fixated on the idea of 'positive reinforcement', and was going to play the part to get as much of _that_ as he could.

Casually cleaning off his hand, Xemnas watched. “He seems to have learned his place, at last...”

“And he'll do well to remember it.” Stepping around him, Saix's hand glided down his body as far as he was could without crouching, then looked to Xemnas.

He nodded slightly. “You may have him pleasure you, while I prepare.”

“Thank you, sir.” Coming to stand in front of Axel again, Saix cupped his jaw to angle it up. “Would you like to be rewarded, Axel?”

Eyes half-lidded, he licked his lips in a way that looked involuntary. “Yeah... Please.”

 _Very_ pleased with the look on his face, Saix's thumb caught his lower lip and prised his mouth open, bringing it towards his erection. “Go on.”

Axel's tongue was promptly dragging up towards the head, wrapping his lips around it to suck and his hand around Saix's leg to keep himself upright. The sound of approval was a reward, and the grip that landed on the back of Axel's neck was an honor.

Beginning to undress himself, Xemnas smoothly worked open the buttons of shirt and discarded it carefully over his chair.

Sinking down, Axel swallowed Saix's cock halfway and sucked hard on every draw back, never lingering or playing. He started to rut shallowly into Axel's hot mouth with a low growl, raising his eyes to watch Xemnas abandon his belt and slacks and inclining his head in thanks when he wasn't told off for it.

It only took a couple of hard movements from Saix's hips for Axel's throat to relax completely. He hummed slightly, his moan more of a purr when Saix started kneading his nape firmly. It was a tortuously marvelous sensation, vibration coursing through as much of him was in Axel's mouth... which was not enough, and Saix demanded more. He pulled at his hair and eased himself deeper.

Axel swallowed before it could get uncomfortable, thick pressure against practiced muscles going from choking to satisfying with just that motion, and he was deep-throating him with apparent ease.

His hair was gripped _tight_ in reward, pulling long and slow. So much better than the sharp tugs from before, and if Axel could have thanked him, he would've. As it was, he wound up whimpering, which he noted absently would annoy him later.

Right now, though, who cared? He _loved_ that.

The lube was placed nearby on the desk as Xemnas approached, stroking Saix's hair. “You make the loveliest sounds...”

Shuddering through an exhale, Saix tilted his head to keep his gaze submissively lower than Xemnas's, his eyes settling on the bottle. They weren't allowed to linger; Xemnas brought him up enough to kiss him possessively, a hand running down his chest, and the sound let loose against his lips was more throaty.

There was power above Saix and a total absence of it beneath him, and he was drugged on both. He fucked Axel's mouth and let Xemnas's tongue claim his.

Xemnas gave his lower lip a hard suck before he broke away, murmuring, “Now leave him. For the moment.”

“Ngh...” It took a great deal of control to obey, and he dragged Axel off of his erection with a near-whisper of, “Yes, sir.”

As much as Axel wanted to protest, he knew he'd get neglected for whining and settled for hoping this was just a pause. He bowed his head, panting.

“You will pleasure me, on your knees...” Fingers wound lightly around Saix's throat to guide him down, threatening to squeeze. “And if you think he's worthy, you may continue to use him.”

Saix went to his knees willingly, though gradually, just to enjoy the feeling of Xemnas's hand around his throat. His eyes slid briefly to Axel, considering what to do with him, and Xemnas found himself looking at him as well.

Hazily, he had sunk towards the floor. Idly, Xemnas commanded, “Lower.”

Axel obeyed. His internal monologue had become an unending and impatient stream of ideas as to how to get fucked faster, but it was hard to hold onto one thought for very long when his lash marks stung or a hard swallow drew attention to his raw throat. He practically pressed his forehead into the white carpet, inhaling as the position put more pressure against his welts.

“May I take the bottle, sir?” Saix spoke with his lips against the shaft of Xemnas's cock. Fingers gently ran over Saix's jaw.

“You may.”

Sitting up higher, Saix turned to pull it down from the desk and skimmed with his tongue in the meantime. He drew back slightly and set the lube inches from Axel's face, regaining that dominant edge to his breathless voice.

“Prepare yourself for me. Let us hear it, and don't raise your head from where it is.”

As long as Axel was still lower, he didn't mind being on his knees in front of him, and his role was still easily within his grasp. Pleased to see him dominate while still subservient before him, Xemnas enjoyed the light touches and stroked his hair.

Anticipatory tension threaded through his shoulders. Axel took it, and opened the bottle with a vague sense of triumph and an audible click.

Briefly, Saix lamented that he wouldn't be able to watch, but he had no doubt in Axel's ability to put on a performance. He kissed Xemnas's cock properly, a low hum vibrating against the silky-hot skin until Xemnas brought his mouth where he wanted it.

“Very good,” he commended again, and Saix parted his lips to take him as deep as he could manage. He was allowed some control for the time being, another indicator of his approval.

Axel liberally slicked his fingers and raised his hips, figuring out how to position himself with an audible hitch in his breath. He'd disturbed his marks and the flare of pain was intoxicating, only made more so when he reached between his legs and skimmed his taint in a deliberate work-around of rules. As that wasn't the aim, though, Axel pressed one finger as far into himself as he could with a loud purr.

Saix was closely tuned to any sound he made, and his own groan was muffled as he started to suck hard. Xemnas's exhale was drawn out, and though it was a soft sound, Saix was proud of anything he could coax out of him with a swirl of his tongue.

The enthusiasm came through even clearer with every sound Axel made, be it pleasured or strained. He wasn't containing a single one, and emphasized any hiss of pain – the aches he was experiencing were so welcome that Axel exacerbated them deliberately, flexing and tensing his legs. It was difficult to reach his prostate from the angle he was at, though, and it was such a _tease_. With a needy sound, he worked a second finger into himself, trying to get more.

Saix's eyes were longingly shut, picturing the blissful pain no doubt contorting his expression. Interpreting the expression, Xemnas's gaze strayed to Axel.

“Do you wish to know how he looks right now, pet?”

He didn't pull back to answer, trained better than that, but his groan was a clear affirmative. At the first indication of being spoken about, Axel positioned his legs farther apart and panted harder, louder.

“ _Nngh_...”

“He's spread himself out, back arched to present himself, kissing the floor...” Xemnas sounded equal parts amused and pleased, his sigh soft. “Humble yet wanton. What a paradoxical whore you have.”

The picture he painted was vivid, and Saix's want burned hotter. All he could do to vent his desire was move his head faster, suck harder.

“He's showing remarkable self-control for someone so desperate...” Abruptly, Xemnas pulled his hair to force Saix's head still to fuck his mouth slow instead. He adjusted almost instantly, his jaw relaxing and fogged eyes drifting half-open.

Meanwhile, Axel had felt the praise right between his legs, flushed and a little smug again. He was so hard that he thought just brushing against something might get him off, and if his shaking legs gave out he might wind up doing exactly that. He needed to ease off, _feel_ less, but he didn't know how he could.

Xemnas's hold relaxed, but remained at the back of Saix's head to keep him still while he rocked his hips in as deep as he could take. The draw out was slower, reveling in all Saix's tongue could do. His approving sound was deep and quiet, but hard to hear over Axel.

The only thing he could think to do now was stretch himself none-too-gently, and his vocalizations were nearly constant. The third finger still _wasn't enough_ , his frustration starting to stem from the fact that nothing he could do to himself felt rough enough. “Ah-nn... F-... _Ngh_...”

Saix's tongue vibrated with another groan against the underside of Xemnas's cock, recognizing the sweet sounds of Axel aching. He swallowed with difficulty, complacently welcoming it deeper despite the thread of his patience threatening to snap.

There was a rougher edge to Xemnas's composure. “It sounds as though he wants more...”

Eyes raised as close to Xemnas's gaze as Saix could manage, waiting to see if that was permission. Axel expected Xemnas to say more, and guessed at what he wanted when he didn't.

“Please, sir...”

No hint of irony, no challenge he thought he'd won by virtue of issuing it. It looked like Axel was submitting completely, at last.

“Hm...” Satisfied, Xemnas drew Saix off him. “Your exquisite mouth has earned you more... You may use him, if you wish.”

Licking his lips, Saix swallowed slowly and answered in a deep rumble. “I do, sir. Thank you.”

The effect this was all having was so much better than Xemnas had expected. He watched Saix turn and take in the sight of his lover – who, as far as Xemnas was concerned, was little more than a tailor-made toy for the time being – and smirked.

Axel wasn't able to look up, but wished he could. His heart beat fast, breathing harder and stretching himself with hard motions, every thrust going through his entire body. Saix crouched before Axel, a hiss showing pointed teeth.

“You've waited so well... Now, tell me what you need.”

To resist lifting his head, Axel closed his eyes almost lazily. “I need to be fucked. Hard.”

“Do you think you've earned that?” He phrased it as a question, but didn't intend to taunt or leave him wanting this time.

He was a second away from saying 'yes'. Axel shivered. “If you do. If Xemnas does.”

“I suppose so,” Xemnas laughed quietly. Still, there had been one slip, and Saix stroked his cheek before slapping it lightly. It was more affectionate than anything.

“You haven't earned the use of his name, but you have earned this.” Reaching back, he took hold of Axel's wrist briefly. The gesture was permission only, allowing Axel to remove his fingers unassisted, which he did with a lot more care than he was showing himself moments ago.

“Ah...”

“Good,” Saix praised, looking to Xemnas. “He'll need a condom as well, for the sake of the rug... And if I might have my belt, sir.”

“How generous,” he commented, and went to get them both from the desk. “I did not know whether you would deny him his climax or not.”

“Ngh-...” The sound was involuntary, Axel biting the inside of his cheek. He was no stranger to orgasm denial, but didn't think he could stand it now.

“I have another rule for him...” Circling Axel, Saix leaned over his back with his cock pressed up against his ass and his lips to the back of his neck. He lowered his voice to a murmur, informing him, “You will cum with me inside you, or not at all tonight.”

The press of Saix's body made the sore lashes sear, and he shuddered again. That was _not_ going to be a problem. “Y-yeah... Yes...”

Xemnas took a condom from his desk drawer. “Will you also require one, pet?”

Saix made a sound of consideration into Axel's ear. “What do you think? Do you want to feel all of me?”

“Please,” he purred. Saix sat back and smirked.

“No, sir, I won't.”

“Hm.” Once more, Xemnas appeared amused, and shut the drawer. He returned and gave over the condom and belt to Saix, smoothing his mussed hair when his hands were free.

“Mm...”

Axel's hips were pulled a little higher and back, the little plastic package dropped while Saix folded his belt. With no need to instruct him aloud, he leaned over him again and put the leather between Axel's teeth, the heavy buckle jangling and swinging until his weighty head was pushed back into place. Then the condom was torn open, Saix reaching around to roll it over Axel's cock and indulging himself in a couple of strokes, just to feel how hard and hot he was.

Being touched brought some sense of himself back, only because Axel had to force himself not to spill in his hand. Inhaling sharply, he found a point of focus – the almost-spiteful need to prove himself capable of utter submission. His teeth dug in harder.

Slicking himself hastily, Saix bowed his head and sighed in pleasure as Xemnas's fingers ran down the line of his neck. He kept his focus, though, intent on his prize; he tested Axel by parting him with a thumb, making sure he was stretched enough... and also dragging it out a few seconds more. With a hard exhale, Axel sank into his arms when they couldn't keep him upright anymore, and that was a clear signal that he couldn't wait any longer.

Sitting up on his knees, Saix aligned himself and filled Axel steadily. His entire body vibrated with a broken moan, Axel's lips working around the leather to thank him as clearly as a makeshift gag allowed.

“Excellent manners,” Xemnas sneered softly, and put a little bit more pressure against his throat.

“Nn-...” Sank sank into his heat with relief. “Yes... Let's see if we can get those to stick. Gh-...”

Axel was relaxed enough by subspace to just _take_ it, any and all pain pressing him deeper into fog, and Saix had bottomed out. He was slick inside, tightness forgiving, heat dizzying...

“Don't concern yourself with his pleasure. Take all you desire, my pet... You've earned this...” Xemnas began to stroke himself idly, watching.

“Sir,” Saix breathed, and leaned forward over him. Hips connected with aching skin and Saix plunged back in, pressure splitting Axel and putting him right back to the edge of orgasm. He moaned helplessly around the belt, and just kept still.

Growls deep, Saix started to move faster, his thrusts quickly becoming as hard as he knew he could take. Axel thought he might bite right through the belt, groaning frequently – he wanted to beg to be touched but knew it wouldn't happen, and he didn't think he'd need it anyway. He was close, getting _closer_ , he could feel his orgasm climbing up and stirring all the sensations together into boiling, blissful nonsense. One of Saix's arms wound around his middle, holding Axel closer to buck in with more force – shorter thrusts but _powerful_ , still no attention being given to his cock because that had nothing to do with his own pleasure.

Axel choked on a cry, hanging in that agonizing point of almost-ecstasy. He just needed something else, _anything_ , and his incomprehensible pleas were heard. As Saix shifted to bite down hard on his shoulder, his hips angled to grind briefly against his prostate. The precipice mercifully broke through, feeling the pressure like a white-hot brand, and he came with a ragged groan.

The shudder wracked his entire body, almost defeating Saix with the way he tightened. Xemnas's own arousal spiked; from this angle, he saw the appeal to Axel like this...

He had none of Saix's pride, which just meant that he looked that much more _wrecked_ by this climax.

Pressing his hips up higher, Saix pushed Axel into the ground and gritted out, “Now, stay where you are until I'm finished with you.”

The carpet prickled and rubbed against his skin, but he barely felt it. Jaw locked around the belt, Axel exhaled blissfully and hummed in assent. He felt like he might still be shaking. He didn't know, really didn't care.

Xemnas took Saix's jaw in-hand and turned his face, close enough to urge his mouth back onto him. Moving to his prompt, Saix's mouth automatically fell open and let him slide in.

“Ngh... _Mnn_.” His eyes closed, reeling in the best way and mounting ever-closer to his peak. Saix's thrusts slowed a little to allow Xemnas's hold, cock dragging inside of Axel and feeling every inch.

That was new. Saix didn't often do 'slow', and Axel ground his teeth against the leather. He was aching in a satisfyingly heavy way, taking it without complaint and the occasional short, rough sound. Axel's awareness was shot, not even noticing Xemnas step over him like he was part of the furniture.

Standing almost on top of Axel, Xemnas withdrew just long enough to stand right in front of Saix, and guided himself back in. There was a twinge of amusement through Saix's thick fog of need, parting his lips wide to accept his cock without taking any initiative of his own. The thrusts were slow and strong, as much as Saix's natural resistance allowed, and he made a muffled sound of strain at the bruising back of his throat.

He didn't think he could take any more waiting. He thrust into Axel fast again when his impatience flared, but it was a gamble – he wouldn't, and couldn't, cum without Xemnas's consent...

Luckily, his mouth was serving to satisfy him deeply, pleasure on a rapid incline. “Mm... You have my permission... You've done magnificently.”

He sucked hard in gratitude, and only lasted a few more brutal thrusts. Saix's nails punctured Axel's hips, gripping tight and spilling deep into him.

“ _Mngh_...”

Axel felt the tiny shocks of pain very distantly. He shivered again, no worse off for it, even bearing them like an extra layer to his afterglow. Saix kept clutching him and didn't pull out, entirely focused on Xemnas's presence. There was a deep, pleased exhale, and he rocked into Saix's mouth with a gradually increasing pace.

A feeling of being used was settling in, but Axel was finding it familiar in a good way for the time being. He just drifted, and listened.

“You're most beautiful, this way,” Xemnas murmured in praise. “So much strength, under me... You'll swallow.”

It was an unnecessary instruction, but most of his high was coming from Saix's submission. The acknowledgment of his order was silent, eyes closing and tongue dragging over the shaft whenever the opportunity arose. He mostly just _took_ , and the pressure built between Xemnas's legs.

He growled when it peaked, spilling pleasurably into his mouth after a few more thrusts. Obediently, Saix swallowed, slipping out of Axel as he sat back to do so. Eyes glazed, he licked traces of white off his lips slowly, and Xemnas stroked his hair while he caught his breath.

There were seconds of comfortable quiet while they recovered. Axel sank into the floor, stretching out lazily, and let the belt fall out of his mouth.

“You may redress at your leisure,” Xemnas murmured, hand still slipping through tresses. “Do you require anything for yourself or your whore?”

Axel snickered into the carpet dazedly.

“A drink of water should be all that's needed,” Saix answered, sliding a hand down Axel's spine, and he hummed in agreement. He was _parched_.

“Very well.” Xemnas stepped past the both of them to redress to an acceptable degree, before daring to leave his office. There was no chance of being caught by the cleaning staff, now, but there was still a sense of propriety he wanted to uphold.

“Thank you, sir.” Allowing himself a moment to recover, Saix slid back to rest on the carpet with a long exhale. One of his arms was prompted over Axel, his lover purring against his side, and he lowered his voice to commend him privately. “You did well.”

A slow grin spread over Axel's face. “Yeah...?”

Pants on and shirt being buttoned, Xemnas walked around them to open the glass door on his way to the water cooler.

“Yes,” Saix confirmed, and though he rarely said it at home, he was honestly surprised by how complete his submission really was. “I'm proud of you.”

Clearly surprised and self-satisfied, Axel lifted his head and blinked. All he could manage was a wider grin and hum, still a little too drugged on sex and subspace. Saix ran a hand over his hair, and pulled himself to his knees.

“I'll bring your clothes.”

“Thanks...” Axel's voice came out as a rasp, and his head drifted back down. Damn, he hadn't realized _how_ dry his mouth was. While Saix gathered up their discarded clothing, Axel let his eyes drift closed and took stock of his various aches and discomfort. There were a couple of uncomfortable drying patches along his shoulders, collar, and hips – little spots of blood, but not enough to warrant immediate care. It could wait until they were home.

His ass was going to sting for a couple of days, though. Shucks.

The doors opened again, and Xemnas returned with water just as Axel's clothes were placed on the ground next to him. Saix dressed in his underclothes and slacks before standing straight to meet Xemnas, nodding respectfully.

“I appreciate this, sir.”

“You're welcome.” His free hand tilting Saix's jaw lightly, kissing a spot at the hollow that was frequently left marked, before Xemnas gave him the cup. A small wash of pride went through Saix as he accepted it; without words, he'd been told that his master was pleased with him.

Dragging himself up with a strained sound, Axel started to redress and paused long enough to accept the water. He knocked it back gratefully and greedily, motor skills only lacking a little, and Saix kept a watchful eye on him as he picked up his belt.

The indentations of his teeth were deep. Saix smirked and slid it back into place, buckling it once he'd finished buttoning his shirt. He could forgo his tie for the journey home, he decided.

With a tiny smack of his lips, Axel put the empty cup down to pull on his shirt. Putting his jacket back on and fixing his hair, Xemnas glanced down at him with a little less indifference than he would have shown previously.

“Do you require more?”

Axel's eyes flickered up towards him. He'd just been thinking that, his throat only a little bit soothed. “Yeah...”

“Yes, sir,” Saix corrected firmly.

“That's still in effect?” Axel stretched as he got up. “Sorry, _sir_.”

“It appears you forget how to show proper respect outside of submission,” Xemnas observed. “Such a shame. There's a cooler just outside.”

Snatching up the cup, Axel inclined his head and managed to pull back the sarcasm before he could lose any more of the points he'd just won himself. “Thank you, sir.”

Unsurprised, Saix watched him go with a vague sense of disappointment all the same, slinging his suit jacket over one arm and tucking his meticulously folded tie into one of the pockets.

“He has a very resilient attitude,” Xemnas muttered, once Axel had left the room.

“Yes. It's proven nearly impossible to train out of him,” Saix said tonelessly. “He takes pride in that.”

“You may bring him back to me, if he proves... difficult.”

Saix grinned faintly. “I'll keep that in mind, sir. You had quite an effect on him today.”

“Good.” Xemnas had been inspecting his soiled tie with a vague expression of satisfaction and possession, which he turned on Axel as the door clicked shut behind him. “Hopefully he will remember it next time.”

“Next time?” Axel echoed with interest, arching an eyebrow. He'd just had three more cups of water and his voice was much improved, but his balance was not. He felt kind of boneless, and considered it something akin to a miracle that he hadn't toppled the water cooler instead of use it.

“If a 'next time' is possible,” Saix said pointedly, letting Axel drape himself against his side and wrapping an arm around his waist to support him.

“It is if you _say_ it is.”

He didn't respond, inclining his head to Xemnas again. “I'll take him home now, sir.”

“You're dismissed,” he nodded carelessly.

“Pleasure meeting you. Sir,” Axel tacked on, and meant the sentiment to a much higher degree than he might have expected. He leaned into Saix's shoulder and walked at the pace he was led at, pretty sure he was going to ache no matter how fast or slow he moved.

“Goodnight,” Saix bade Xemnas, then turned his head to murmur to Axel as they left. “When we get home, I'll treat those lashes.”

“'Preciate it...” Axel purred. “That was interesting. Never seen that side of you.”

Saix smirked and looking for his keycard with his free hand, briefly admiring the bruises reflected in the glossy steel of the elevator doors. “Don't expect to see it often.”

“Might dream about it occasionally.”

“Hm. Fantasies aside, you'll have to wait to see if Xemnas invites you back again.”

“Would _you_ want me there, again?” Axel glanced at Saix from the corner of his eye, gauging. Saix appeared intent in thought, weighing the beginning of the night against the end of it.

“... Maybe. If you behave as well as you did by the end tonight.”

Axel... wasn't sure how he felt about that. “I'll keep that in mind.”

On the one hand, his cleared-up head was starting to rail against the treatment he'd been shown in there. _Very_ undignified, sometimes even callous... Axel knew what his place was supposed to be, and understood why Xemnas had wanted him there in the first place. He was a sex toy in their game, plain and simple. A tool for Saix's pleasure and torment, and another facet playing into Xemnas's power kink.

But... on the other hand...

What the hell, screw dignity. It felt good to submit.


End file.
